


【卜洋岳】惯性脱轨 05 （ABO）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【卜洋岳】惯性脱轨 05 （ABO）

等岳明辉从沉眠中苏醒，全身依旧浸满酥麻酸疼。空气里有香烟和薄荷的味道，压着一点奶油的甜味。卜凡背对着他坐在床边，迎着月光与晚风点一支烟。岳明辉看着卜凡逆光的坚实脊背，心里一团乱麻。  
算了，事已至此，睡都睡了，出一个是出轨，出两个也是出轨。  
于是他将腿从散发情欲气息的被子里抽出来，用泛粉的足尖去碰那具刚才与他紧紧纠缠的年轻肉体，懒懒挪过去讨卜凡手里的烟。卜凡深吸一口破裂后的奶油爆珠，勾着岳明辉的手指，回身去吻那两瓣红润的嘴唇。乳白烟雾在相互追逐的湿腻唇舌间徐徐散开，薄荷与奶油的混杂香气染遍口腔与肺泡。岳明辉眨着迷蒙的眼，递给卜凡一个残留欲望余韵的笑。  
岳明辉喜欢奶香渐淡后烟草的辛辣，Raison ice cafe从此成为他口袋里的常备款。

李振洋对细支烟不怎么感冒，但他喜欢岳明辉夹着烟的慵懒随意，和他吐烟时在奶油白雾后若隐若现的舌尖，他还问岳明辉从哪搞来的这烟，又辣又甜，特别适合他。岳明辉眼皮都不抬一下，嘟起嘴将烟雾轻轻吹向李振洋那边，露出小虎牙：“你猜。”  
李振洋没猜到，但他有次在岳明辉家里看见了沙发角陌生的外套，外套上还有一点稍不注意就会被忽略的，阳光与薄荷的alpha信息素，和口袋里露出小半的眼熟烟盒。  
alpha的领地意识总是格外强烈，两三秒的时间，李振洋就明白了，这烟是卜凡那小子爱抽的。  
李振洋再没有夸过岳明辉抽烟，他更讨厌奶油爆了。恨不得每次岳明辉摸烟盒时就去按住他的手，用做爱的快乐代替岳明辉对烟草的渴望。  
他不要岳明辉在他身边时还想起那个愣头愣脑的alpha，一点儿也不要。  
岳明辉不知道李振洋为什么对这烟意见那么大，他真的只是单纯的喜欢这烟的味道，和卜凡没什么关系。李大设计师不至于的，真不至于。

自从知道卜凡也上了岳明辉的床，李振洋心里就膈应，可他偏偏也没有指责岳明辉的立场。他们的关系建立在肉体的快感上，成年人不谈走心。他只得将这归咎于alpha对Omega生理上不能磨灭的占有欲。一开始知道卜凡的时候，他还翻着手边一沓托人调查的资料，觉得这192的傻大个儿没啥机会，岳明辉盯着尺呢，和纯情大男孩发展婚外情太麻烦了，想要靠近的心情一旦陷入偏执，很容易变质成带刺的占有欲，二十三的小年轻对待感情不会游刃有余。李振洋没想到卜凡将自己放的那么低，他对岳明辉的好不求什么回应，李振洋做不到不顾一切的付出，他习惯为自己留下足够的回转余地。  
他大方承认，这一点卜凡胜过他。  
身处背德旋涡，就不要寻找虚无缥缈的真情与绝不可能的专一了。  
但是当他发现岳明辉唯一一条动态的文字出自科恩之口，脸还是一瞬间垮了下来，像捕猎者撕咬猎物前短暂平息的暴风雨一般冷峻。不为别的，资料上写着卜凡喜欢科恩。都说爱情使人盲目，李振洋认定这唯一的一条动态与卜凡有关，这比岳明辉喜欢奶油爆还要让他生气。岳明辉看着李振洋一张冷脸，知道他闹变扭，可他不知道原因也没法哄啊，再说这人可难哄了，哎哟，脑壳疼。  
那晚过后，岳明辉腰疼加脑壳疼。  
依旧不清楚李振洋的无名火哪儿来的。  
人哄好了吗？不知道。

卜凡每次看到岳明辉左耳闪闪发光的小巧耳钉，一种说不明道不清的情绪就涨涨塞满心房。主动权不在他手里。岳明辉没有接起那个电话之前，他只要看着所爱的身影就满足了；肢体交缠过后，他开始贪心，想要更进一步的愿望愈发膨胀，卜凡想要标记他，自内而外，自身体至心灵，甚至萌发了独占这一隅温柔月光的不实念头。理智提醒他背德关系不应期待，情感却叫嚣着随心而动。宛如寒冰烈火反复拉扯，卜凡甘受这甜蜜的煎熬。当下维持这种仿佛偷来的相处时光都时刻可能触礁，他必须忍耐，忍耐和其他alpha分享岳明辉注意所带来的被蔑视感。  
岳明辉觉得卜凡和soda越来越像了，说他撒娇他还不乐意，岳明辉真想问问他，搂着自己腰不撒手，掰自己的头，没事就要碰自己耳朵抓自己后颈的是谁。不过被卜凡黏着黏着也习惯了，自己兜上床的人，还能怎么办，任他闹呗。

岳明辉不知道，这俩alpha一次正式的照面都没打过，就在暗中较劲。较劲的方式就是在床上可劲儿折腾他。大不大爽不爽这种骚话level太低了，李振洋不屑问出口。少说话多做事才是理性的成年人，所以两人玩儿的不同情趣与不同姿势井喷式增长。岳明辉简直怀疑李振洋手上有春宫一百八十式的传世孤本，不然他哪来的这么多花样。卜凡则热衷于在他身上隐秘地方留下青红爱痕，其他到还好，天凉了，穿的也多，有次手腕上都被他嘬了一口，有人问起，岳明辉只好装作不可置信的样子，抱怨都这时候了怎么还有虫，还是只毒虫，碰一下就红一片。  
要是岳明辉知道这俩人因为这种无聊的事较劲，肯定要把他俩揪过来一人赏一个弹脑门儿，多大的人了，一天天的。

有次卜凡把借的唱片还给岳明辉，一按门铃，岳明辉擦着湿漉漉的头发就来开门了。卜凡一眼就看到Omega散发着沐浴露香气的颈窝处有一个新鲜的吻痕，颜色不深，且大半都被遮在衣服下，但卜凡觉得扎眼的不行。感受到卜凡直勾勾的视线，岳明辉不动声色的将毛巾搭上脖子，盖过那一小片印记。他伸手将唱片接过来，卜凡这才有所动作，一副欲言又止的样子，不等岳明辉开口就低下头轻轻贴上他的唇瓣，不带欲望的，纯洁的吻。随即转身告辞，留下岳明辉愣在原地，直到李振洋在楼上喊他才回神。  
李振洋将楼下的动静听得清清楚楚，他刚从浴室出来门铃声就响起了。他拉开窗帘，等着卜凡走上马路。不出所料，卜凡果然抬头看向岳明辉的卧室。李振洋抄着手，嘴角扯出一个凛冽弧度，居高临下地觑着卜凡，眼底暗潮滚滚，是示威，也是宣誓主权。卜凡接收到情敌的眼刀，气势丝毫不输地歪了歪头，迎上李振洋仿佛能剜人血肉的眼神，并拢两指，做了个“再见”的手势，潇洒走远了。  
这是两个alpha唯一一次正面相遇。

短暂的深秋过后，冬季来了。岳明辉变得愈发嗜睡，被李振洋打趣像是要冬眠的小兔。岳明辉懒得和他拌嘴，兔子哪用冬眠，真是成天胡扯。不过兔儿就兔儿吧，兔儿多可爱啊。本来吧，成天睡不醒也不是什么大问题，冬天谁不想在被窝里舒舒服服地打盹儿呢。可是他现在连宫保鸡丁都觉得不好吃了，这个问题很大。岳明辉一度怀疑是卜凡改了菜谱，可是卜凡眼睛都睁圆了，信誓旦旦地说不可能，菜谱好好的他干嘛要改。岳明辉不置可否，其他的菜都没毛病，偏偏宫保鸡丁出了偏差，他不开心，连腰果吃起来都不香了。  
这些也就算了，李振洋有次做着做着，突然盯着他的胸不动了。岳明辉难受得紧，急得都要哭了，黏黏糊糊地问他干嘛呀，李振洋咬了口柔软丰腴的乳肉，小声嘀咕他胸比以前大了。岳明辉气得想踹他下床，现在是说这个的时候吗，他都湿的一塌糊涂了。结果卜凡也来这么一出，揉着他的胸不撒手，迟迟不进入正题，还在他耳边舔来舔去：“哥哥，你是不是长胖了？”这时岳明辉脑子里已经没有多余的空间去思考了，只是断断续续的想，是不是举铁要加量了。  
结果呢，每年去医院的例行体检，护士拿着化验单，抓着岳明辉的手连声恭喜。  
什么玩意儿啊，恭喜啥啊，岳明辉一脸状况外的样子把护士小姑娘逗笑了，这个漂亮的Omega脑筋好像不太够用。

走出医院，岳明辉还在不敢相信中，他甚至想把化验单塞回去让医生重新检查一下。  
他怀孕了。


End file.
